frostfyreacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mrodd
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have FrostFyre Academy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley <3 What's with the hearts? xD Is it such a sin, for me to take what's mine, '' 05:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Kay. :P Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 00:46, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Should I already know about these 9 regions, or do I just make mine up? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 17:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Frostfyre Acadamy of Magic and Fighting Character: (Mrs Gideon) Name: Molly Anne Wilffe Age (13-16): 13 Gender: female Appearance: Pretty woven short-sleeved cotton top, with a wool vest over it. Pictures of various birds and flowers dyed into it. Sometimes wears an all weather long-sleeved jacket to cover her nicer clothes, and to stay warm. Wears tough leggings for climbing around on rocks, trees, and through all terrain. Usually wears boots with great traction for aforementioned terrain, but enjoys wearing light, comfortable shoes while indoors. Has light-brown wavy hair and blue eyes. Personality: Very sweet and friendly, and not much for fighting, but enjoys sparring and staying in shape. Loves all animals and plants, and prefers being outdoors to indoors. Also tries to make everyone around her happy, sometimes at her own expense. Occasionally, and very rarely, is very nasty and hateful, and when this occurs she still doesn’t want to hurt people or animals, so goes outside and chops wood with an axe, pulls weeds out of the garden, shovels snow, or digs holes in order to plant more in the garden. After several hours, she’s her sweet, kind, adorable self again, usually for several weeks before needing to vent again. She’s fairly adventurous and loves playing sports and swimming, but doesn’t like playing games where serious injuries could occur. She takes every opportunity to explore the outdoors with her friends on foot or by bicycle. History: Molly grew up in a small village where her mother was a schoolteacher and her father was a leatherworker, so Molly, her older brother Robert and her young twin siblings Savannah and Scott grew up knowing nature, good society, adventure, hard work and booklearning. They were very respectful to their parents because it was expected of them, and because they were a very hardworking, loving and devoted family. Like most families in their village, the children were in charge of taking care of the family garden, animals, home and each other whilst Mom and Dad were at work. The village was small enough that everyone knew everyone else, and everyone was extended family, willing to help each other out at a moment’s notice. Robert wanted to go to FrostFyre when he was old enough, but he was needed too much at the family farm, so when Molly was old enough to go, asked Robert if he would like to go whilst she held down the fort. He teared up and was very grateful, but had decided that his place was here, and that this was Molly’s time to shine. Besides, there were other academies he could attend after the twins were grown and on their own, if Mom and Dad could spare him for a while. So Molly, very grateful to Robert and her family, applied and was accepted to FrostFyre, where she planned to learn all the skills she could to help out her family and fellow humans. (A family secret, very well kept, is that she and her siblings are 1/16th Sylph elementals on her mother’s side, so their jumping skills are better than most, and this can also help when they swim, as they don’t need to breathe as often as everyone else. They have a unique fascination and ability with birds, and are somewhat telepathic with their avian bretheren). great great grandfather had been fascinated with flight, and tried his whole life to build a flying machine. Finally, at one point, he had become heartbroken with not being able to fly, and just sat sobbing his heart out in the woods next to a meadow in the mountains. One of the local sylphs had taken pity on him and taught him much about flight. He was finally able to build a decent glider, but the air currents in the mountains were such that it was a completely unreliable machine to actually use. Finally, the sylph had taken him under her wing, (literally and metaphorically), and bestowed upon him the gift of flight. He had been an extremely attentive student and never abused his gift or shared it with anyone, since he would lose his gifts and unique friendship if he ever did. He and the sylph fell in love and had a family. They were a very loving family, but eventually the young man missed his own family so much that he asked for some time with them. The children were old enough to understand, and wanted to meet his human family. The sylph and all the children were able to look completely human for as long as they wanted, and eventually some chose human families. Weapon of Choice: Molly’s favorite weapon is a quarterstaff. It isn’t usually used to kill since it is used as a defensive weapon, and is a very useful walking stick. Easy to make, too. Why does your character want to attend Frostfyre Acadamy? Molly wants to learn how to protect people, and secretly wants to learn more about sylphs and other air creatures. Are your character’s social life or studies more important? Molly’s social life has always been more important, since her mother is a schoolteacher, and she can’t help turning everything at home into a teaching session, but also because playing outside with her friends and family has always been more fun. However, at this school, her primary focus will be on her studies since it costs money. Her family isn’t poor, but neither are they rich. Besides, her mother, at least, will expect nothing less than her scholastic best at this school. Which of the 7 Virtues does your character value the most? Kindness. Why? Making others happy or helping them out makes her feel warm and happy inside. She feels like she has an inner glow when she’s helped improve someone’s day. She helps any animal in trouble that she can, too. Which of the 9 regions is your character from? Ummm…. Someplace with four seasons, near hills or mountains, and near ponds or lakes, too, with plenty of open spaces and trees. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello this looks interesting but I have no idea what to do T.T 'Hello I have ' 19:35, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Name: Davis Durell *Age: 16 *Gender: Male *Appearance: Dark brown Hair, brown eyes, wears a red t-shirt, wears a black hoodie, wears blue jeans *Personality: Davis is really friendly but sometimes likes to be alone where you can feel a breeze. He always helps out. He always has hope that good things will one day come. *History: Davis is from Sathia and when he was 10 his father died leaving him to take care of his mother and younger sister. His mother has gotten very ill at the age of 14 and since then he has had to work to fufill his family's needs. He is very protective of his younger sister Maria. He learned how to cut wood and how to hunt to work and get money. He had few friends and didn't really get to be much time with them. Davis got tired of doing what he does and always spend time alone where he would thought if there was any hope of doing anything else. He loved adventuring and when he once heard of FrostFyre he decided to go in search of hope and adventure leaving his mother and sister in care of his aunt. *Weapon of Choice: His bow and arrow he crafted himself. 'Hello I have ' 23:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I remember you said I needed to sign up somewhere? I'm also planning on shortening my profile. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Umm.. is Molly Anne Wilffe now named Alice? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil''']] Jay JLOM 01:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC)